


Let's Heat Things Up

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [20]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Caroline distracts Klaus while he's trying to cook her breakfast.





	Let's Heat Things Up

Klaus becomes aware of his wife’s presence when she sidles up behind him and begins kissing alluringly up the length of his neck while he dices away at some onions. “Sweetheart,” he asks with amusement, taking a quick glance at the egg yolk that cooking away in the pan on the stove. “What are you doing?”

Caroline hooks her chin over his shoulder and peers at Klaus’s handiwork as he moves to cutting up tomatoes next. “I woke up, and the bed was empty,” she complains with a bit of a whine to her voice. “Why’d you leave? It was _so_ cold.”

Placing the knife down, Klaus grabs the nearest towel to clean off his hands before turning to wind his arms around Caroline’s waist. “I left to make you breakfast. It was meant to be breakfast-in-bed, but I guess we can eat it at the dining table,” he tells her. He cranes his neck, intending only to give Caroline a quick peck on the lips, but she threads a sneaky hand through his curls to keep him there.

Klaus admits defeat and tilts his neck even further to deepen the kiss. Caroline opens her warm, inviting mouth just a little bit wider, and they lose focus of their surroundings, enveloped in each other’s arms and distracted.

Only a few moments later, a thin, rancid odor begins to float into the kitchen, winding its way up to Caroline’s nose. She steps back from Klaus’s embrace and sniffs. “Ugh,” she says, pinching her nose shut. “What is that smell?”

“Bloody hell,” Klaus cries as he whirls around to find the pan he’d left on the stove smoking, the yolk inside now charred. “There went breakfast.”

Caroline snickers, but, when her husband continues staring at the pan in such dismay, she drags a gentle hand down his arm. “Hey, it’s fine. I guess omelets were just not meant to be for today.”

Klaus sighs. “The one day we both get off from work, and I failed in just making us breakfast.” He rolls his eyes before lifting the pan and dumping its contents into the trash can, dropping the pan into the sink.

That sparks an idea in Caroline’s mind. “Let’s cook a meal today,” she announces. “For lunch! It can be a couple-bonding activity.”

Her husband raises a skeptical eyebrow in response. “Do we really need a couple-bonding activity?” He levels her with a smoldering gaze.

Caroline flushes. “Klaus! We can’t keep having sex to foster intimacy. We’ve been married for half a year now, and we haven’t done nearly anything as domestic as cooking together. Work’s just kept us so busy. So let’s do this today.”

“Alright,” Klaus agrees, “but you’re in charge of the recipe.”

“I’ll make a list.” Caroline straightens up, eyes bright and optimistic. Feeling renewed purpose, she leans up and kisses Klaus on the cheek. “I’ll go search through my grandmother’s cookbook and find us a recipe!”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus settles back against the kitchen counter, mindful of the no longer necessary vegetables and knife, watching his wife go.

God, he loves that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
